All Good Things come to an end
by 123claire123
Summary: The War is over and the celebrations have started - but where is the hero? And does any one really care. Luna does and she is going to show everyone the story from the other point of view. For the greater good - of course. ; One Shot.


**"All Good Things (Come To An End.)"**

.

This story is about a song sung by LUna Lovegood at the 'after war' celebrations. It shows aspects of Harry's life and the way that he was treated by other story switches between Luna singing, the reaction in the hall and what is being show in the pensive.

.

The Lyrics are by Nelly Furtado and the Characters and Places by J K Rowling.

.

The doors of the great hall opened with a crash. The last group had just finished singing and everyone who had been listening, cheering and dancing spun around to see what the noise was. Some of them had even pulled their wands.

There stood in the door way was Luna Lovegood; she turned and looked over her shoulder and appeared to be saying something. There was a warm glow that came from the entrance hall, Luna turned back with a slight smile on her lips and a tear that had escapedher eye and entered the great hall.

.

The war had only been finished a week earlier by Harry Potter. He had been fed up with the way Dumbledore was leading the war effort and had decided to finish it sooner rather than later. Not a week had passed without the family of one of the students being attacked. In the end every one personally knew of some one that had died or been injured

The gathering in the hall was a 'celebration,' for the start of a new era of peace. Along the front of the Great Hall was a stage where the singers and musicians were. At the back of the hall was a raised platform on which sat the headmaster, staff, minister of magic and some of his staff. Next to them of cause were the media, packs of them all fighting to get a piece of the story that had not been heard, yet! Or any part of the real story, because Harry was the only one who was there and he wasn't talking. Between them were the students and their families. Those who had fought were being treated as honored guests. There were members of the Order of the Phoenix and the Aurour corps.

.

With everyone's attention on Luna, she walked to the front of the hall and mounted the stage. Muttering 'my turn,' to those who tried to get in her way, when she reached the front she got out a small pensive which she filled from a vial she then added an extra memory straight from her mind. She then started the pensive in projection mode, around her the music started. She cast 'Sonorous' at her throat and announced to those assembled – particularly the headmaster. 'For the Greater Good!'

.

The instrumental introduction started and a projection showed Poppy Pomphery in the Hospital Ward. She was muttering over a bed and next to her a parchment with a charmed quill was quickly writing down the ailments and broken bones that her scan had shown. On the bedside table there was a vast collection of vials full of potions in an array of colours. The angle of the projection moved and showed a slim young man; his face was not distinguishable due to the blood and bruising, further down his body was covered in belt marks and the bones in one arm were clearly visible.

'Right then Mr. Potter lets get you fixed up so that you can at least get to Kings Cross on time to get the train. Why the headmaster insists that you go to those awful people that call themselves your relatives I will never know. You know how unhappy the headmaster will be if you are late.'

_Honestly what will become of me  
Don't like reality  
It's way too clear to me  
But really life is dandy  
We are what we don't see  
Missed everything daydreaming  
*_

Whilst the first verse was being sung the projection showed Harry getting onto the train at Kings cross and finding an empty carriage. He had avoided his 'friends' and just wanted to sit quietly. A Short time later he was interrupted by Malfoy, who asked if he could sit there. They spent the journey talking, with hostility at first but by the time they arrived the 2 young men had become friends.

_Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
Come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?  
*_

The next scene showed two thirds of the trio and the rest of Gryffindor shouting at Harry for not finishing the war fast enough, more people were being attacked and they blamed him. The following scene showed Harry at the top of one of the towers. The air crackled around him as he paced. Draco Malfoy found him and Harry calmed down eventually Draco put his arm around him, after a while Harry turned to Draco; Draco slowly leant forward and kissed him. Together they left the tower.

_Traveling I only stop at exits  
Wondering if I'll stay  
Young and restless  
Living this way I stress less  
I want to pull away when the dream dies  
The pain sets in and I don't cry  
I only feel gravity and I wonder why  
_

The subsequent scene took place in the headmaster's office – now Harry my boy – I am very disappointed that you left your relatives – you know that it is for your own good – now off you go and don't get into anymore trouble. As Harry left the office his friends appeared through a door way – he seems to be breaking – said the headmaster – keep up the good work – his two friends smirked. Outside the door Harry slipped on is invisibility cloak and stepped behind a tapestry where he was found a while later by Lupin and taken down to Snape's quarters. Snape let them in and guided him to sit on the sofa by the fire, Lupin got some tea and soon joined them as they talked.

_Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
Come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?  
_

Harry watched as Draco kissed to young man that was in front of him, 'he means nothing to me, he does give us protection though – so try and be patient – when he wins – I will use him to get back the Mafoy estates, the headmaster told me that he has Black estates – so I will claim them to – the headmaster told me how.'

Harry stepped back and into the arms of Severus Snape – 'It is ok, Harry, I have you, come with me.' Harry followed Snape back to his office were he ranted and ranted till there was nothing left then he cried. Snape and Lupin sat there and let it happen – when he cried they got him to a sofa and they both put their arms around him and held him till he fell asleep. Snape then covered him with a blanket and turned out the lights as they left.

_Well the dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could  
Dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could  
Die die die die die_

The battle was nearly over Voldemort was no more and only the last true followers were fighting. Harry had defeated him and fulfilled the prophecy. Carefully he looked around he caught sight of Bellatrix winning against Ron and Hermione, with a forceful slashing hex he took her down and allowed his two ex–friends to finish her off. Further away he saw Remus trying to protect a group of Slytherins – including Malfoy; he rushed forward changing to his animagus form as he ran. He knocked the monster to the floor and rolled to his feet between the students and 'it' a fierce battle took place with Harry's leg getting ripped open – he won the fight though. As he slunk off a spell was fired at him by Malfoy.

_Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end_

The next scene showed Harry watching as his so called love talked and bragged about the beautiful animagus wolf that had rescued him and how he had secretly marked the beast with a mark that would show up on the inside wrist when the beast was human again – seeing Harry he stalked forward and grabbing his wrist he looked for the small white star, looking smug when the mark could not be found Malfoy announced, 'if it had been you I might of kept you - but you are clearly not brave enough – I will find the one who saved me and he will be mine.' After Malfoy walked away Harry rolled up the sleeve of his robe and there in the crook of his elbow was the star. The hurt that showed on his face was agony for those how watched. As he rolled down his sleeve the headmaster stepped out from behind some amour and said to Harry, 'you really didn't think that he would want you even if you were the one he marked – no he has much better things to do than be with you,' with a laugh he walked away.

.

Outrage and denial stormed across the hall – no one believed what they were seeing. Their hero was being used by the side of the light and now that he had done his job he was no longer wanted – by anyone it seemed. The headmaster had pulled out his wand and was seen to be casting spells at the pensive. Severus Snape snatched it out of his hands and quickly cast a sticking spell so the headmaster nor any of the other 'guests' could not leave the hall.

.

_Well the dogs were barking at a new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon  
And the sun was wondering if it should stay away for a day 'til the feeling went away  
And the sky was falling on the clouds were dropping and  
the rain forgot how to bring salvation  
the dogs were barking at the new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could die._

_.  
_

The great hall was now quiet as it watched the final scenes form from the pensive; Luna's voice gave a wobble as she started the last verse.

.

The pensive showed the not so subtle slights against the boy-who-lived-twice from his so called friends. The slight limp from the last injury that Harry had received and that Madame Pomphery had not been able to fix. The next scene showed Harry as he walked around the castle touching the stones and in some cases giving a quick grin as he looked off into the distance as if remembering something. Finally the last scene came out it, showed Luna waiting in the entrance hall just out side the great doors bopping to the music that could be heard from within. She turned as she heard footsteps on the stairs, there was Harry dressed in muggle clothes with a small back pack over his shoulder.

'So this is it?' She asked with a smile.

'Only you, Luna.' Harry replied with a shake of his head.

'Will you keep in touch?'

'I don't know?'

'Please.'

'Just for you, Luna – just for you.' He stepped forward and pulled Luna into his arms and gave her a hug.

He released her and turned to the fire place, gently he touched the anchor stone for Hogwarts.

.

The scenes switched quickly between Harry and Luna.

.

The doors of the great hall opened with a crash. Everyone spun around to see what the noise was. Some of them had even pulled their wands.

A soft glow seemed to envelope Harry as if in a hug. The light was seen by those in the hall.

Luna Lovegood stood in the door way looking over her shoulder she whispered 'Goodbye and Good luck to you, Harry Potter'.

Harry turned back to look at her and then he was gone. Luna turned with a slight smile on her lips and a tear that had escaped her eye as she turned and entered the hall.

.

As the music finished the silence echoed across the room, Luna raised her head and winked at Severus Snape and Remus Lupin – each in turn gave her a discrete nod. It was at that point that the chaos started.

.

Many thanks for reading - please review.

I have several other stories on this site so please have a read of them as well.

From next week I will only be posting once a week. The story is a long one so I will post one chapter a week. Hopefully on a Wednesday. If you want to know when the chapters are realised then please put my on 'author alert'. :)


End file.
